First Day
by annabetheverdeen1
Summary: Okay, so this is a little one shot that Ive been wanting to read. I couldnt find anything like it so I wrote one. It is basically the first day Percy and Annabeth start dating. It is really cute and I accept critisism! Percabeth fluff. Very, very, very, very light Pothena


**Okay so I've been super lazy these days with my first chapter story but I promise to get a chapter done by the end of next week so by the twenty fifth. Not many people seemed to take an interest so if the next chapter doesn't get more info then I'm probably discontinuing the entire story ****. I know it is sooo sad. Oh well for now I'm doing a little one-shot that I've been scavenging to find with no success, so then I was like "Hey why don't I just write one instead?!" So ya that was my inspiration for a new one-shot of the day after the underwater kiss between Percabeth.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus why would I be writing fanfiction about it? I would be working on HOH. Well I guess that's the difference between Riordan and I. Oh well.**

Percy's POV

I woke up feeling oddly happy. I couldn't think of the reason why. We had just gone through a war! And I felt happy? That's when one coherent word came through my mind. Annabeth. She was my girlfriend now! I broke into a huge smile. I could've sworn I looked exactly like the Cheshire Cat. I looked at the time. It was 7:40 around the same time Annabeth always heads to breakfast. I literally jumped out of my bed and sped all through my cabin like a rocket, getting dressed, brushing my teeth and for the first time making my bed. Then I walked out of my cabin all quite like. I wanted to make sure that if Annabeth was around she wouldn't see me. I tiptoed down the steps and went out to search for that beautiful girl that I adore so much.

I walked the way Annabeth usually does every day. First I stopped by her cabin and looked through the window. No one. So I head towards the showers. I asked around and apparently she had had just been there. _Γαμώτο_ I cursed myself in ancient Greek. I started jogging to the dining pavilion halfway there I saw a very familiar mop of beautiful curly blonde hair that always seemed to smell of lemon and honey. I couldn't help but smirk at the tune she was humming and sometimes singing to. "MMMM staying alive, staying alive. MMMM staying alliiivvveee." She hummed. I snuck up behind her. Usually this never works but I think she was too distracted singing her little tune to notice. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist from the back and put my lips close to her ear and whispered "Hey beautiful" I felt her shudder under my warm breath and saw her smirk. She spun around in my arms so she faced me but was still wrapped around in my arms.

"Hey" she said deeply and slowly and might I add very seductively, even though I don't think she meant for it to come out that way. I hugged her tighter and she wrapped her arms around my neck as she leaned in. We still weren't in the making out stage yet (maybe in a week) but we still kissed with a lot of passion and ferocity. We deepened it a lot and when we finally pulled back we were both out of breath and had our foreheads against the others. After a few pants I pecked her lips affectionately.

I smirked "Let's get breakfast" she nodded. So I snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She leaned in and wrapped an arm around me. This is how we walked into the pavilion. When we walked through people looked at us and started murmuring between each other I picked up a bit of what they were saying. "Took them long enough" "Finally they obviously like each other, maybe even more" "PEEEEEERRRRCCCCAAABBBEEETTTHHH" guess what cabin said that last one. You guessed it… Ares! Ok, ok ya Aphrodite.

We didn't really want to leave each other's side so we both just sat at my table. It didn't really matter because today everyone has been sitting at different tables. You know we need **some** free time. After a while of just cuddling at my table eating a bit of breakfast at a time we stood up and headed to the sword fighting arena. Okay I know what you're thinking "You're such a jerk, you're fighting you're gonna fight a girl Achilles heel and all" well no I wasn't we just went there so I can show off my mad skills easily taking down seven Ares campers.

I twirled my sword between my fingers once or twice, before I turned it back into pen form. I put it in my pocket and spread my arms out as if showing my pride. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Normally I would never brag but I did it to humor my wise girl.

"Since when were you so full of yourself" she asked laughing lightly. My response was running up to her and hugging her. Tightly.

"Cant. Breathe!" I loved being in her embrace but I knew it was probably true so I let go, pouting slightly. When she saw this she playfully slapped my arm and kissed me wrapping her arms around my neck while I wrapped my arms around her petite silhouette. It was majorly blissful. _Damn it! I could've been like this a year earlier if I would've just manned up and told her how I felt. Oh well, at least we are like this now.___I thought to myself as she pulled back.

The Olympians POV (on Olympus)

"EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" Aphrodite squealed, "Oh. My. Us. Percabeth are finally together!" The gods were watching a special edition on the latest couples at camp on Hephaestus T.V when Percy showed up completely dominating six or seven Ares campers then turning to Annabeth.

"Since when were you so full of yourself" she asked laughing. HE didn't say anything just ran up to her and hugged her.

"She can't breathe! And why are they hugging?" Athena asked no one in particular. She sounded angry and annoyed that Percy was hugging her so possessively.

"Cant. Breathe!" Annabeth squeaked though she sounded happy. _Ekk they are sooooo cute. FINALLY. After all these years trying to get them together, who would've thought a war would make them a couple? EH it doesn't matter,_ Aphrodite thought.

Percy let go reluctantly and pouted. She saw this she playfully slapped my arm and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her small frame. The screen froze a mid-kiss and Aphrodite came out.

"Well, that is the hottest and cutest couple since Helen and Troy. They love each other**(A/N: SPOILER ALERT TO MOA next sentence) ** and they both would fall into Tartarus just to save the other. This is _**really**_ true love.

"I accept the squid-face's/owl-head's child to date my daughter/son" Athena and Poseidon said in unison, which made them blush. Aphrodite couldn't contain herself she jumped up and hugged he best gal pal and her uncle and gave them each a huge hug.

Annabeth's POV

I love my Seaweed brain!

Percy's POV

I love my Wise girl!

**Okay, so, I hope all of you liked it. Its 1,052 words not including these authors notes. Please review I love to read those. They really boost my self-esteem as a writer. Also please check out my story Half-rockgod. Thanks.**

**-Kaylee**


End file.
